Many applications, such as automotive applications, industrial process control applications, security applications, building control applications, and medical applications, incorporate wireless sensors for monitoring various components and/or parameters. In the automotive industry, for example, wireless sensing is often used to monitor tire pressure in a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS). In such systems, a pressure and/or temperature sensor may be mounted on a wheel rim or valve stem to sense pressure and/or temperature. Such sensors may wirelessly communicate with a central transceiver. In industrial process control applications, security applications, and building control applications, wireless sensing may allow, for example, increased network flexibility and reduced cost of wiring for installation. In medical and/or bio-medical applications, wireless sensors can be used for in vivo wireless sensing. These are just a few examples applications of wireless sensors.
Many wireless sensor systems can be relatively expensive to produce and use. For example, many wireless sensor systems require each sensor to include an on-board battery to power the sensor, an RFID tag or the like to positively identify the sensor, and/or other hardware. What would be desirable is a wireless sensing and/or detection system that is more cost effective to produce and use.